Batty Encounter
by LJPhilpy
Summary: writen for Adephegia's Absurd Pairing Competition. Hermione dreams of a rather odd encounter.


A/N written for Adephegia's Absurd Pairing Competition. We all know that Hermione and Minerva are meant to be together however that would not be absurd therefore Hermione and Babbity Rabbity it is. I can't write M too well but using it as practice for my other fics so… enjoy :D.

She lay facing the side of the tent. Hermione Granger had spent far too long in this place. It had been months and still they had failed to produce one valid hypothesis on the whereabouts of the hocruxes. Her frustration was palpable, she couldn't for the life of her figure out why she had been left the little book in her hands. She had read Beedle the Bard over and over and still could not find anything of relevance to their current predicament. Of the five tales none stood out as something that would lead them to victory, yet Dumbledore had left them for her to read, there had to be a reason. Right?

She turned to stair at her traveling companions. Harry was tossing and turning mumbling in his sleep. It was a common occurrence, she had learnt early on to block out the noises of the boys in their sleep, the constant snoring of Ron, with the occasional moan of her name.

She knew how he felt, even if he was too pig headed to understand it himself, but she had never had the heart to tell him that she would never be able to love him the way he wanted. There was only one person who she ever thought about that way and she knew she would wait for her return. She had dreamt of her every night since the last fleeting kiss they shared at the wedding, which now seems like years ago. She held onto the hope that her woman was safe in the fortress that Hogwarts once was and that on her return they would rekindle their steamy affair.

Opening the book she began to read it once again but tonight her thoughts were wondering to the woman who held her heart. The way it felt to gently brush her lips of the sweet spot just behind her left ear, the look in her eyes as she removed her last remnants of clothing before slowly sashaying towards her lover and capturing her lips in a searing kiss, the pleasure she felt when the woman of her dreams plunges her over the abyss into glory never before thought of. And as she slowly drifted into the realms of sleep, her body reacting to the thoughts clouding her mind the book fell to the floor.

She stood on the banks of a river watching the scene that plaid out in front of her. On a bridge not too far away stood four men. Three facing the fourth and one by one they were aloud passage. Hermione found herself witnessing the tale of the three brothers.

In an instant the scene changed and there she was witnessing the construction of a golden statue on top of a tree stump. She was within the tale of Babbitty Rabbitty. In the distance she spotted a small white rabbit, having read the tale many a time she knew this was indeed the old washer woman watching in triumph over the idiotic king. Expecting to be transported to the next of the tales she was not expecting the rabbit to come over to her and retake human form.

"Hermione you need to understand why you are here. Relax and understand why he gave you these tales." The old woman had the voice of someone Hermione knew but could not quite place.

"Why am I here? Please tell me," she begged, pleadingly staring into the eyes of the older woman.

Babbitty walked behind the young witch and rested her hand on her shoulder slowly massaging it, lowered her lips to her ear and whispered, "close your eyes and relax, the answers will… come."

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as the older woman's hand rekindled the spark of desire she had felt as she fell asleep. A second hand came up to join the first and a moan escaped the young witches lips. It had been months since she had been massaged. With her eyes closed she remembered the last person to do so. Opening them she looked down to find herself naked, surprised she hadn't felt the chill of the breeze her eyes abruptly closed as she felt soft lips brush at the back of her neck. In her mind the lips were not those of Babbitty but those of her lover. She felt her entire front surrounded by a soft duvet on top of a rather comfortable bed. Sinking into the comfort the lips that had been on the back of her neck began to make their way across her left shoulder. Hermione shuddered at the contact.

Babbitty ran her hands down Hermione's back, lightly grazing her nails down the young woman's spine. Her back arched off the bed and the sensual treatment, it had been way too long. The hands on her back slowly traced up her sides, grazing the swell of her breasts. Hermione bit her bottom lip between her teeth, to stop another moan slipping between them. Babbitty's right hand came round to fully hold her right breast, seeking out the hardened nub betraying Hermione's aroused state. Leaning back over her she lowered her mouth again to her neck. In an instant the taught nipple was twisted between thumb and finger as her teeth sank slowly into the tones shoulder. Hermione couldn't prevent the low moan escaping this time, and with her mind still on her lover rolled over reached up and pulled the lips of the older witch to her own. Lips meeting, tongues melding and there bodies pressed tight against each other both naked poised to commence an age old dance.

She knew this woman was not the one she wanted to be with but with her eyes closed and in the world of dreams her woman was the one who was currently exploring her mouth with her tongue. The younger witch broke the kiss to move to her lover's neck and latched onto the most sensitive area. The witch under her sighed contentedly at the contact. Hermione worked her way down slowly circling the nipple of her companion with her tongue, her hand coming up to attend to the other. As Hermione left the nipple her mind took her to the smell of arousal emanating from this stranger. It was so similar to that of her woman, to the way her own bodied reacted every time she thought of her and to the wetness that was currently slipping down her inner thy. Negotiating the body of the unfamiliar woman without opening her eyes, she came to the juncture of the older woman's legs. Slowly her tongue reached out to taste what she had gone so long without. This is what she had missed the release at having someone writing under her in the throws of passion as she suddenly sucked the clit of the other into her mouth suckling on the engorged bud as if she would die if she stopped. She brought her hand up the inside of her leg, slowly, teasingly, the way that drove her woman mad, until she slid her fingers into the wet welcoming opening. In her minds eye it was the place her fingers belonged, buried in the warmth of her waiting woman. She didn't wait, her fingers were pumping in and out of her lovers core as her mouth continued it's attatck on her clit. It wasn't long before the older witch was screaming in pleasure.

" You definitely know how to love good Hermione, remember that, love good"

And with that Hermione was woken by Ron shaking her, " 'Mione you okay you were moaning in your sleep"

"Yeh, I'm fine, but we need to go see Mr Lovegood, he's connected to the book, maybe he'll know what to do."


End file.
